


The Achilles Heel

by Lottiecarter1402



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottiecarter1402/pseuds/Lottiecarter1402
Summary: "Abraham is dead. Glenn too, and it's all my fault..."Daryl has been taken by Negan's men and separated from his group in his most dire hour, leaving him to deal with the loss of his friends alone. After enduring hours of brutality and torment from Negan's boys, the red-necked badass is left feeling worthless and defeated. That is until a young woman named Evelyn (or Eve) returns to the camp and helps to keep the wolves off his back. After convincing Negan's right-hand man, Simon, that she can find some use out of Daryl, Evelyn enlists the disgruntled Dixon to help her scavange and help the other pack members. Hesitant at first, he soon warms to Evelyn and learns to take any generosity offered to him, after all her strange sway over Simon makes Daryl's life easier, and the lives of his family.  But all is not as it seems and Daryl's loyalties are questioned by his family when the true identitiy of his new found friend is revealled...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to point out that there may be 'mispelt' words or phrases throughout but this has been put in place on purpose to fit to the characters' pronuciation and way of talking. Sometimes in the dialogue I'll spell words/phrases the way in which the character would say it, hopefully this won't get too confusing.

Numb. That's all I felt. The feeling that couldn't be felt, keeping my body from responding, this was it. This was how I was going to die, drowning. I was ready... I'm ready... what are you waiting for? End it. Please.  
  
Just as I was ready to meet my fate, a splash above me disrupted the sunlight's reflection that bounced off the water above me, and a huge hand grabbed at my jacket, pulling me to the surface. As I found myself above water and able to breathe, I panicked and pulled away from the hand gripping me tight, wriggling in the dirt, my body was responsive again but my mind had not yet processed what the heck was goin' on.  
  
"Calm down! Dar-yl, calm the fuck down!" My brother Merle began to shout in my face, and I suddenly came to again.  
  
"Merle? What the-" He smacked me round the face before I could finish, he always hated when I cursed at him, said 'baby brother should know his place' and then he'd laugh and slap me on the back. But this time he didn't laugh, instead he just stared at me. "Merle? What is it? You're freakin' me out, man."

"Wake-up, Daryl. You gotta keep fightin', son," he looked off into the distance before staring at me again with those crazy eyes that even as kids, freaked me the fuck out, "Come on baby brother, what I always teach ya? Take no shit from nobody, 'sept your old pal Merle," this time he laughed before screaming at me, "Now wake-up, WAKE-UP!"

***

"Wake-up! Hey, buddy." One of them was stood in front of me holding an empty tin bucket, its contents now dripped from my wet body. As I hung there, chained and battered, I could feel that there were others in the room, hiding in the shadows, laughing silently. And if I’m honest I couldn’t blame them, I was a joke, a piss-poor excuse for a man. But you know who wasn’t a piss-poor excuse of a man? Glenn. Hell, he wasn’t even a piss-poor excuse of a human, always helping others, always trynna do good even when the rest of the world went to shit. Since meetin’ him in Atlanta after everything went down, I’d never doubted the kid’s spirit, sure he was hella annoyin with his ‘do gooder’ ways, but he had heart. That was the one thing nobody could ever break him from, or so I thought, until that son of a bitch Neegan bashed Glenn’s skull in. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the terror in the poor guy’s eyes, if it was not for himself, then it was for Maggie. The two of them had come together at the end of the world, and no matter the obstacles they always found their way back to one another.

As Neegan crushed Abraham, I turned to Glenn and as he met my eye, he gave me a look before shifting his gaze to Maggie. The moment only lasted for a few seconds but thinking ‘bout it now, I know what he was saying, _protect her._ I’m not sayin’ he knew what was comin’, hell I don’t think any of us did, but he knew I’d be the only one dumb enough to put myself between Neegan and Maggie. After all I was the one with least to lose, everyone else got somebody, I know we’re a family, a support system, a united front, but it wasn’t the same. Rick probably would’ve sacrificed himself but he had to think about Carl, and Michonne now too, as well as the rest of the group. He knows they’d all break without him, they looked to him, they needed him. It wasn’t like that for me, sure I’m not sayin’ they don’t care for me and I love my family, but fact of the matter is I got nobody waitin’ on me to come home, nobody I gotta think of before acting rash. But it’s alright, it just makes it easier for me to stand and protect those around me, only this time it wasn’t me who got hit, it was Glenn.

“Hey! I said wake the fuck up!” One of them came at me and grabbed me by the hair, pulling my head back to look up at him. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light they’d now switched on but my vision was enough to see the asshole, it was that douchebag Dwight. We’d encountered each other several times before, and thinking about it now I wish I’d just killed the son of a bitch the first time I’d met him.


End file.
